kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
Fiona Munson is a new character introduced in season 2 as a friend a She is the great great great great great grand niece of Old Lady Munson and has become a recurring character since her first appearence in Something About Fiona. It's unknown when her birthday is. Background Fiona Munson is 10 years old and appears in season two's premiere Something about Fiona. She also appears in the intro, being a recurring character, making 7 appearances to date. Fiona is very good at skateboarding and seems to be really proud of it. She also appears to be good at soccer and has an interest in aliens and enjoys playing pranks on people. When she learned about Kat's true identity as an alien, making her a powerful ally. While she had been suspicious from the start, when she saw Kat at every place something bad happened, Coop tried protecting her so he went to Old Lady Munson's house and confessed to her, kissing her at the end. After the events of Something about Fiona, she somehow manages to break out of prison without any security guard noticing. Her next appearance was in the episode "Never Cry Sheep" where, by accident, she switched the girly scarf she had made for her cousin with Coop's. When she found out the truth she apologizes for her mistake hoping at the same time that he didn't wear that scarf in public. A blushing Coop giggles as she figures out he did wear it. Though Coop began to worry that he would be considered weird, Fiona responded by saying "yes, but also cute" as she leans in for another kiss but it is cut short. After that she appeared in "You Kat See Me" when Coop invited her over for dinner. She also appears in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as a guest at Coop's birthday party. While everyone else was happy for her presence, Phoebe, clearly outraged in jealousy for Coop's feelings towards her, started acting mean to her, going to the point where she showed her the wrong way on the mountain in the hopes she might eventually get lost or even die. In the end when Phoebe's life is threatened, Fiona is the one who saves her, while Phoebe thinks it was Coop who did it. Fiona let her be by simply responding to Dennis "She would either have a crush on Coop, or she will crush me". She soon lets him be as she discovers that Coop and Kat switched bodies and that it was Kat she talked to earlier. The latter ignored her, making Fiona very angry thinking it was really Coop. They soon make up after this. After this, her next appearance has in "Kat Of Diamonds" when she comes back to take care of Old Lady Munson , as she sprained her back when teaching tango to her gnomes . Kat had a devious plan and Coop told her not to come along as he feared she might get hurt in the process. Fiona sees his comment as sexist and leaves mad at him. Coop called her through voice mail seeking help from her and apologized as well. On the battlefield they kinda try to handle things themselves but they soon make up. After they defeat Kat and find the diamonds he stole, they walk home together and Coop said that he just didn't want her to be hurt because he likes her. Old Lady Munson then appears to catch up the scene and yells "BURTONBURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at Coop also spraining her back once again, which means Fiona will have to stay longer. A rather happy Coop leaves to deliver the diamonds. At the end of season 2 Fiona's memory was erased and she forgets that Kat is an alien and had gone to Kat Nebula. In the season 3, Fiona's memory may come back in the first episode. Appearance Fiona's color scheme is blue. She has dark blue-teal colored eyes and blond hair worn back in a ponytail. She also has small freckles near her eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a blue dress/top with light blue sleeves and a blue skirt. Fiona is considered to be pretty by almost every boy she meets. When skateboarding she wears a lilly helmet. Abilities and Personality As soon as she first appeared Fiona was seen as a tomboyish girl. She enjoys things like sports, soccer, and skateboarding, and also exhibits skills and talent in these subjects. She also loves aliences and pulling pranks, especially on her aunt. Despite Phoebe's hostile attitude in "Birthday Bashed" she holds no grudge and is very nice despite this. She is friendly to everyone in general and is may possibly be intelligent, managing to figure out all by herself that Kat is an evil alien. Though she is a tomboy, she also has moments of being girly. Such as wearing typical girl attire when not in her sport outfit. Fiona is also seen as athletic as she can fight with both Coop and Kat when needed. She is very good at shooting with pistols if needed. As demonstrated when she started crossfire in middle of the planet Catnip in "The Kat Went Back Part 2". Gallery: Fiona Trivia *Her first appearance is in the Season 2 Intro. *She is the 3rd person to find out Kat is an alien. *Fiona and Coop both have the same style shirt, two colours with a stripe in the middle. * *Due to lots of connections, Captain Blasteroid seems to be her brother. *Millie and Fiona have the same color of dress, but sometimes Millie has a green dress. * * *In the same episode ("Kat of Diamonds"), Mrs. Munson sees Fiona and Coop with the ring right in front of her house, and she probably believes that they will marry. *Fiona met Estelle in episode "Kat of Diamonds " *At the end of "The Kat Went Back Part 2" Fiona forgot that Kat is an evil alien. Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Humans Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Humans Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Humans Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Humans Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love